It's Good to be Bad
by iflip4dolphins
Summary: The TV's haunted, the ghosts are irritating, it smells like Wurmple poop, and there's some kid trying to break down the front door. Why did I accept this assignment? Oh, right. Money.  Accepting OCs


_Disclaimer: Team Rocket is the best supervillian organization ever. This alone should prove to you that I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

I hate my job.

"Hey, Bubblegum! Giovanni wants you."

And that would be the reason.

All right, the pay isn't bad, and yes, I have a legion of minions at my disposal (oh, all right…. Three), and it is true that I look really good in black, but the fact remains that I despise my job with a fiery passion. The names people call me, whether in jest or not, are supremely annoying. Come on, the least they could do is come up with better nicknames than 'Bubblegum' and 'Cotton Candy'.

How degrading.

* * *

"Nova, come in."

"Sir." The quiet, feminine voice was accompanied by a clearly female figure stepping into the darkened room, moving to stand in front of the single desk and chair that occupied it. Giovanni sat in the chair, one hand absently stroking the velvety soft fur of his Persian. Despite having called Nova in, he did not acknowledge her for several minutes, instead choosing to scratch Persian behind the ears. Finally he glanced up at his subordinate.

"I understand your last mission was a failure," he said in mild tones, but a clear threat underlay it.

Nova didn't even flinch or stiffen at his accusation. Mentally, he gave her a bit of credit. Not many people entered this room as calmly as she had, and very few indeed had the bravery to stand there without showing fear. "Not a failure, sir," she corrected him quietly. "I simply discovered a technique that wasn't quite successful."

Interesting. A point to her for standing up for herself, however… "The point remains, you did not succeed," he reminded her, sharpness cutting through the mild overtones. " For you, three failures in two months is highly disappointing, to say the least. Keep this up, and you might just be bumped back down a level or three. Is that really what you want?"

"If I'd had the necessary resources to complete the other missions, failure wouldn't be an issue," Nova suddenly snapped back. "Sir," she added belatedly.

"No, continue," he commanded. "I'd like to know why resources were a problem."

"Simple, sir," the black-clad commander said stiffly. "If I'd been given the supplies and people I asked for, I wuldn't be standing here now, discussing this with you."

Giovanni glared at his subordinate for a full minute, recieving a full-fledged glare in return. It was clear she was not going to give in, and after another moment of glaring, Giovanni leaned back and broke the eye contact to smirk down at his Persian. A chuckle escaped his lips. "Good, Nova. Very good."

"Sir?" Oh, good. He'd confused her.

"I wasn't certain if you had the tenacity necessary for this task, but now I see that my concerns were unjustified. " Before Nova had the chance to ask what exactly he was talking about, as he was sure she was going to, he continued. "You know of the Sinnoh region, I'm sure?"

"It's not exactly a recent discovery," was her reply.

"True. Well then, are you aware of the Galactic crisis they've just been through?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Since they're still cleaning up after that mess, it's the perfect time for us to move in. I'm sending you there to establish a base of operations. There's an old mansion in Eterna Forest that should be perfect for that purpose. You'll take your subordinates with you."

There was a slight pause before Nova replied with, "I can't establish a base of operations with only three people. It's literally impossible. Sir."

"That's why I'm giving you command of two of our best field agents," Giovanni replied, enjoying the look of surprise that crossed her face. "Five people should be enough to begin with." After all, he didn't want to attract attention. A small, covert operation was the best way to go, and sending seven people out there was the smallest force he could send. Any more and the risk of being noticed would shoot skywards.

"Very well," Nova finally said. "How long do I have?"

"Move out tonight."

"I understand."

* * *

Pace. Pace. Pa-

"Would you knock it off?" his partner wanted to know.

"We're going under the direction of Nova, the Salamence of Team Rocket. Why aren't you pacing?" he retorted angrily. The rumors that floated around the commander made her nickname, 'Salamence of Team Rocket', not only believable, but well earned. His partner rolled her eyes.

"I don't take credence in rumors, and you shouldn't either," was the reply he got.

Pace. Pace.

A sigh. "Come on, don't you think you've paced enough? You're going to make a canyon in the floor at the rate you're going."

"Indeed. I doubt Giovanni would be pleased if you managed to wreck the tile. It just got replaced."

He paused in his pacing and turned to look at the newcomer; a petite figure dressed in black, a red 'R' decorating her chest, a white scarf wrapped once around her neck, the traditional black cap topping a head of... Was her hair _pink_? His first instinct was to stare in shock and then perhaps laugh, but as she approached, the look on her face told him that that probably wasn't the wisest idea, not to mention the way her red eyes hardened into ice as she glared at him, almost daring him to say something. When he didn't, she sighed and stopped.

"So, you'd be Lisa and Harold?"

"That's us," his partner replied from her position. She was leaning up against the wall, black cap in hand, Golbat perched on her shoulder.

"Good. We're leaving first thing in the morning for Eterna Forest. Be ready; I won't wait for you."

Harold blinked as she briskly gave them their orders, then turned and left, short pink hair brushing against her shoulders as she turned the corner out of his sight. With a gulp, he looked at Lisa, who shrugged. "She's not that scary," was her opinion.

"Yeah. Right."

He'd had some bad assignments before - the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town, for instance – but he had the feeling that surviving this mission would take a miracle.

* * *

_A/N: Clearly I am insane for starting another story when I have about three or four others already started. Whatever. I felt like writing a story from the bad guy's perspective. So, anyways, this story is about Team Rocket. Team Rocket OC's, to be precise. In Eterna. Yeah, fun times... Anywho, here's the deal here. I am going to need three main 'good guy' characters, and a couple 'bad guy' characters. Meaning three Pokemon trainers, and a few extra Team Rocket peoples. And yes, I'm going to let you guys make them and submit them. Keep in mind that the 'good guys' will be rivals of the 'bad guys' and will generally try to mess up their plans whenever possible, even if it's on accident. Have a blast._

_For the 'good guys':_

Name:  
Age: ( Early teen/preteen please. No adults.)  
Appearance: (Physical features, clothing... Give me a paragraph or more here and we'll be good.)  
Personality: (Are they shy? Tough? Annoying? At least a paragraph, folks.)  
Hometown: (This story takes place in Sinnoh, but you can pick a different region for your hometown if you'd like.)  
Pokemon: (Nothing too outrageous, guys. No legendaries. I'd like their movesets, nicknames, genders, and basic personalities.)  
History: (Why are they where they are now? Paragraph at least, please.)  
Type: (Trainer? Coordinator? Breeder? Photographer?)  
Badges/Ribbons: (How many?)

_For the 'bad guys':_

Name:  
Age: (Teens or young adults please. Old farts of scientists are also allowed.)  
Appearance: (See above.)  
Personality: (Again, see above. Please add why they're in Team Rocket.)  
Hometown: (For the third time, see above.)  
History: (See above. Also put in why they joined Team Rocket.)  
Pokemon: (Mostly the same as above. Keep in mind that they'll probably have at least one poison and/or ghost type on their team.)  
Rank: (Are they a grunt, a field agent, scientist? Be clear.)

_That's all, folks. Hope to see you review and suggest characters, and I hope this story's worth the read._


End file.
